Prends soin de moi
by Enilebom
Summary: Martin est rentré en France, mais étonnement il n'a qu'une envie, repartir. #Bartheill #Clemeill


Il était à peine dix heure quand Martin pénétra dans le bureau de son patron, producteur et ami. Une pochette toute neuve entre les mains et la bonne volonté de ressortir satisfait.

_J'ai quelques sujets à te proposer pour un reportage de longue durée. Annonça solennellement le presque trentenaire.  
_Je t'écoute.

Martin tendit sa pochette à son supérieur et lui laissa quelques minutes pour étudier ses proposions. Rien de bien extraordinaire, des reportages dans l'air du temps, sur des suejts d'actu bouillant comme l'émission aimait tant. Et pourtant Yann ne semblait pas enjoué par ce que son cadet lui demandait.

_Ce ne sont que des reportages en immersion. Remarqua Yann.  
_Evidemment ! Tu as Valentine et Hugo pour le reste, un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal.  
_Mais tu repars pour plusieurs mois avec tout ça Martin…

Le montagnard semblait mal à l'aide à l'idée de renvoyer à l'autre bout de monde son reporteur qui avait déjà passer les quatre premiers mois de l'émission sur les terres américaines. Martin n'était revenu qu'occasionnellement en France pour un peu de vacances avant de repartir aussitôt. Mais une fois le président des Etats Unis en place l'émission l'avait faire revenir par le premier avion. Un retour fêté en grande pompe quatre jours plus tôt, et voilà que Martin voulait déjà repartir.

_Il faut que j'en parle avec le reste de l'équipe. Argumenta Yann incertain.  
_J'en ai déjà parlé à Laurent. Le devança le reporteur. Il est super chaud pour Cuba.  
_On va voir, on en reparle demain.

Une moue contrite se figea sur le visage de Martin, il avait compris que son patron ne lui donnerait pas de réponse sur le moment. Un risque qu'il avait espéré éviter en donnant tout son entrain à sa demande, mais Yann le connaissait trop bien pour le laisser partir comme ça.

Le reste de lui journée pour lui fut ennuyante et longue. Tant que son projet sujet de reportage n'était pas définit il n'avait, quasiment, rien à faire. Il donna un coup de main à Panayotis pour rédiger son texte du soir et à Éric et Quentin pour une petite apparition dans leur Story mais toute son attention était polarisée sur la réponse de Yann.

La production de l'émission évita cependant soigneusement tout rapprochement à son reporteur, ne désirant lui donné le moindre espoir de réponse avant l'émission. Yann avait des doutes et il comptait bien les éloigner avait de donner sa réponse. Martin avait tout en France, sa famille, ses amis, son boulot. L'année passée il avait souvent faire comprendre que le mal du pays se faisait sentir, à la rentrée il avait accepté de mauvaise grâce l'idée de rester en Amérique pendant une si longue période. Et pourtant à présent il fuyait le pays.

()()()()()()()()()()

Deux longs jours s'étaient passé sans que Martin n'ait le loisir d'avoir une réponse. Mais voyant le week-end arriver à grand pas il se présenta de nouveau à l'entrée du bureau du producteur.

_Entre Martin… Soupira le présentateur.  
_Vous avez décidé de quelque chose ?

Un léger silence s'installa avant que l'homme aux yeux azur n'ordonne à son reporteur de fermer la porte. Un certain malaise semblait s'être installé entre les deux collègues, quelque chose d'inhabituel entre eux.

_Tu as rencontré quelqu'un en Amérique Martin ?

La question tomba comme une lame tranchante, brisant définitivement la dernière assurance de Martin face à son patron. La réunion n'avait plus rien de professionnel.

_La plupart des tes propositions sont en Amérique alors je me pose des questions. Se rattrapa Yann. Je le comprendrais très bien tu sais, après autant de temps passé là-bas, ce n'est qu'humaine. Mais…  
_Mais non. Le coupa Martin. Personne.  
_Alors explique moi.

Serrant un peu plus les bras autour de son torse Martin secoua la tête, il n'avait rien à dire, du moins il ne voulait rien dire. Il avait promis de ne pas faire interférer sa vie privé à son travail, d'autant plus que la situation n'était facile pour personne. Malgré la rancœur qui lui serrait le ventre une promesse était une promesse.

_C'est différent Yann. Mais je suis parti trop long, je me sens moins ma place ici. Tout a changé, sans moi, c'est difficile de m'y incorporer maintenant.  
_Mais non enfin ! Se saisit Yann. Rien n'a changé, tu as toute ta place et toute l'équipe n'attendait que toi. Et ce n'est pas en repartant de sitôt que tu t'y sentiras mieux, reste, et tu verras que tu vas vite retrouver tes marques.

Martin haussa doucement les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé qui décorait un coin de la pièce. Son collègue hésita un instant à le rejoindre, étonné de voir son reporteur sans crainte et sans reproche s'effondrer aussi facilement.

_Martin parle-moi. Murmura-t-il. Je suis ton patron, mais aussi ton ami. Si quelque chose ne va pas au bureau tu peux m'en parler.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien, au fond de lui il était prêt à exploser, tout avouer, expliquer, dire ce qui le bouffait à rester en France. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir là où il n'avait aucun moyen de croise un être particulier, là où son cœur pouvait être soulagé de toutes ses peines.

_Martin…

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait déjà plus de rien, son regard était tombé dans le vague, un air mélancolique sur ses traits.

_Martin est ce que…est ce que tu « fuis » quelqu'un ?  
_Laisse-moi juste repartir Yann.

Deux jours plus tard un épais dossier trônait sur le bureau du reporteur, tous les détails de son prochain reportage mis en forme et un billet aller pour le jour suivant.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ses baskets claquant sur le sol glacé de l'aéroport un homme perdait son souffle et sa raison. Plusieurs fois déjà quelques voyageurs lui avaient lancé un regard noir après la collision de leur sac ou leur bras contre le sprinter mais ce dernier n'en avait guise.

_Terminal B…Terminal B…

Un aéroport ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi grand qu'à cet instant, les secondes semblaient s'écouler plus vite et les distances s'étirées toujours plus. Mais il ne pouvait louper le départ de l'avion, du moins il ne pouvait laisser les voyageur embarquer, un voyageur embarqué. On ne l'avait prévenu qu'au dernier moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien, mais c'était mal le connaitre. A l'instant même où il avait vu le bureau vide de Martin il avait compris, il le fuyait.

Il le fuyait pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et il le comprenait. Mais avait espéré avoir le temps de se faire pardonner, d'au moins pouvoir lui présenter ses excuses. Mais Martin était plus rapide, toujours trop rapide. Rapide à comprendre qu'il l'avait compris, rapide à comprendre qu'il avait accepté de venir à New York pour tenter de s'excuser, rapide pour le virer de sa chambre d'hôtel, rapide pour que la trace de sa main marque sa joue. Rapide pour lui lancer un regard triste et désolé.

A présent c'est lui qui tentait d'être aussi rapide, avoir juste l'espoir, ou la chance, d'apaiser les choses, ne pas laisser repartir son amant, collègue, ami, sans un mot. Juste un mot pour dire qu'il l'aimait toujours. Que oui il avait joué au con mais qu'aujourd'hui il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le regrette. Que oui il l'aimait, peut être encore plus qu'avant, et le voir repartir aussi vite lui brisait le cœur.

_MARTIN !

Il n'avait pas pu retenir son cri quand il avait enfin aperçu la tignasse brune du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était retourné lentement, trop longtemps, son regard cherchant avec espoir un hôtesse lui faisant signe de passer le check point.

_Martin je t'en prie. Je suis désolé.  
_Rentre chez toi. Répondit sèchement le brun.  
_Ecoute moi avant.

Il déballa tout, tout ce qu'il avait à dire, tout ce qu'il retenait de dire depuis des jours entiers, tout ce qui le bouffait, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Autour d'eux quelques regards curieux s'étaient attendris d'une telle déclaration, mais Martin était resté de marbre. Son regard sombre était aussi froid que l'acier et ses poings toujours serrés.

_Tu peux partir à l'autre bout du monde Martin, ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'aime. Et au fond j'ai l'espoir que toi aussi, tu m'aimes encore un peu.  
_C'est trop facile…  
_Il n'y a rien de facile et je sais qu'il faudra beaucoup pour me faire pardonner, mais moi au moins je ne fuie pas.

Cette dernière phrase agita enfin le regard du plus petit. Presque pris en faute. Oui il avait choisi la facilité, mais après tout c'était lui l'homme trompé.

_Je dois partir maintenant. Se ressaisit Martin.  
_Promet moi que l'on en reparlera… Martin, promet moi.  
_J'ai six heures d'avion devant moi, je devrais avoir le temps de peser le pour et le contre.  
_Alors ajoute ça dans le pour.

Ses mains glissant contre la nuque du reporteur l'homme captura avec douceur les lèvres de son homologue, lui offrant un baiser aussi avide que celui qu'il aurait aimé lui échanger à son retour d'Amérique. Plein d'amour et de désir. Et si Martin s'en détacha plus vite que prévu l'homme était sûr d'avoir senti une pointe de réciprocité, quelque chose qui au fond avait fait renaitre la flamme entre eux, quelque chose qui malgré les trahisons n'était pas complètement mort.

_Prend soin de toi Martin.  
_Prends soin de moi Hugo.


End file.
